


Dirty dark secrets

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Porn, Porn Magazines, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know what you did behind closed doors. a little drabble alongside the fanfic "Finn Fetish" by @theflirtmeister</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFlirtMeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/gifts).



> Finn Fetish is created by one Sebastian Vettel on the 31st of July, 2007.

Jenson smiled into the camera at the press pen. He was one of the happiest person's on earth for his likings. Today he had made a pole to podium finish, showing off the strength of his engine, the car his team designed to support his competitive mind and everyone was cheering for him leading the points to his next WDC title.

“Jenson how does it feel to be leading in front of your team mate Mark Webber?”

“It feels fucking amazing. I'm properly giving the Aussie grit nightmares but hey he's still my friend and team mate. This win is as much to me as it is to the team and Mark.” Jenson smiles at the interviewer, rubbing his beard.

“Do you want to dedicate your podium to someone?” the guy offers with a wink knowing fully well that Jenson is wearing a grin fueled by endless love. Jenson can't help himself but let out a little laugh before turning his face frontal into the camera.

“Today is for the love of my life. This is for you Nico.” Jenson blows a kiss to the camera and smiles even wider, showing of his perfect bleached teeth in the process. The interviewer chuckled softly in awe.

“You heard it. Jenson is well off to win his next WDC in the upcoming race already with the power of love. Jense do you mind if we ask why Nico isn't here today as we are so close to the seasons end?” The driver shakes his head, still wearing that love sick smile and slightly flushed cheeks.

“Aww David!” he laughs. “You know Nico rarely comes up to races except Monaco. He's pretty busy with his own career but of course I do miss him. Can't wait to get home and celebrate my victory with him.” Jenson replies before they need to say goodbye since his press agent is already shoving him over to the next bundle of microphones with an apologetic smile.

  
  


Nico switches off the TV at the set, smiling to himself sitting comfortably in the little dressing area they had. The crew always tried to get him time off to watch Jenson race, knowing otherwise his mind wouldn't be focused on the scenes in front of the camera.

That was his job and his career, Jense didn't even had an idea about it. He still believed Nico would only walk some catwalks and pose for some flash lights when the real action only ever starts the moment the video camera gets turned on and the assistant closes the head slate. Nico did do photo sets but that was only a cover up. Jenson loved flickering through the underwear shots Nico had done. Sometimes when he got Jense drunk enough to let his guard down he even allowed Nico to pull out his cellphone camera when they were in the middle of action, letting Nico live his kink. But obviously he never really remembered it the other day so he kept the evidence hidden on his laptop, to watch it in secret.

“Nico are you ready?” Christian yelled over from his chair next to the camera. The director waved him over to his chair.

“Yes I'm ready Mister Horner.” Nico remembered the details from the briefing earlier, before he had shot a few scenes were he got his face fucked delicately. Today would be one of the best days. He only had to find out with who he would be on set with. Christian winked at him.

“That's what I like about you boys. Always ready and prepared.” he slapped Nico across his ass covered in a towel.

“So who will be the teacher today?” Nico joked, knowing he would be on the receiving end once again.

“Heikki will give you lectures today. I know you always like shooting with Huovinen.” Nico pretended to be offended. Of course he loved Heikki out of all the actors he had been with in the past. He always had a good aim to fall for the blondes.

“That's why there is no text.” Nico smiled.

“Yeah, Heikki can do all the Finnish talking. I'm sure you guys are going to bring on a nice show. “ Christian laughed dryly. He knew his actors and Heikki and Nico were one of his best and most requested out of all of them. The sound of bare feet echoed around the scene. Nico's head whipped around, eyes focusing on the bulky blonde Finn with a smile on his face. The training suit Heikki had chosen made him look even heavier, shoulders broader, the sneakers planted firmly on the floor. Nico was almost drooling at the sight of him, feeling his dick twitching under Heikki's searching gaze.

“Princess.” Heikki purred, smiling widely, his tongue darting out of his mouth, flickering over his parted lips.

“Hockeybutt.” Nico groaned, slapping Heikki on the ass in reply.

“Greek God will do the job too.”

“Boy! Behave yourself and keep the kink for the camera.” Christian sighed muttering to himself: “If Sebastian ever would know how stressful those horny sluts are.”

“Horny Horner is always the one getting all pissy, left without any dick to suck on.” Heikki whispered into Nico's ear making him smirk.

“Okay, let's go!” Christian hushed them over to the shower where the light was already set up.

“So Nico get the show on, Heikki you know what to do.” Christian yelled as the sound engineer started to count down and hit the head slate. Heikki forced the lines of text through his lips approaching the set up door frame to the improvised shower set up, where Nico was turning around to him in mock shock, pretending to be ashamed, flushing heavily. He pouted behind his raised hand that covered his mouth, losing the grip of the tiny towel around his waist making it rush to the floor in one swift motion. Heikki arched his eyebrow at him in question before opening his jacket revealing his flawless uncovered chest. Nico pretended to be awkward before lips were already fussing around with each other and Heikki's tongue plugged deep down his throat making him moan. He loved it. The camera kept rolling as they moved over to the tiled wall, forgetting everything around them. The camera would come and find them for close ups if it needed to.

Heikki pressed Nico up against the cold tiles, the younger one already fiddling to pull Heikki's bottoms down as their mouth glued to one another, one hand yanking at Nicos's hair, throwing his head back and arching his back closer to the friction of fabric. Heikki still had too much clothes on but that was the deal. Nico getting punished in the gym for being a little kinky slut. They didn't need any foreplay or casual scenes. This was porn at it's best only for Finn Fetish productions only and they paid good.

Heikki's hand was teasing up Nico's thighs, grasping him ever so slightly until he was whining for more, rock hard in the capable hands of the Greek God himself.

“Beg for it!” Heikki demanded in a dark voice, cold shivers rushing down Nico's spine as he did as told, earning him a few more powerful strokes. Heikki's tongue was re-lining his jaw, nipping it's way up to the spot behind his ear knowing fully well that would produce a noisy moan out of Nico's throat. They had done countless shots together, knowing each others bodies like a map.

“Cut!” Christian yelled but they knew they could go on, the crew only waiting for them to get more into action. Heikki undressed himself in between kisses, leaving the clothes scattered around their feet as they kept exploring each other. Someone from the staff poured some more water over Nico's head to make him look more wet than he already did. The oil on his body that was starting to mix with sweat, allowing their chests to rub up against each other.

“Camera rolling!” Christian ordered, while Heikki had Nico hooked up against the wall, limps tangled around his waist as he started to work him open. Not as if Nico would have needed it. He took good care of himself earlier already watching old footage he had on his laptop that showed Jenson, but if he would have known that he would be shooting with Heikki today, he wouldn't even had needed that. The Finn's erection already dripping cum onto his thigh was enough to get him turned on, let alone those huge hands. None of them paid real attention to the camera's rushing around them as they were lost in their own little world. Heikki wiggling two then 3 fingers inside of the German.

“Fuck!” Nico exclaimed in a boyish high pitched voice as Heikki pressed his way into him, he clung his hands into the wide shoulders, seeking hold before noises were falling from his lips repeatedly as Heikki banged into him regardlessly. Dirty finnish words whispered into his ear with every thrust, his back shoved up against the wall.

“God! Oh my God!” Nico kept screaming as Christian had ordered, not feeling ashamed at all at the feeling of Heikki filling him up. Ecstasy was written all over their faces.

Heikki slowed down for a moment, catching his own breath before pulling out of him and flipping him over, head first against the wall, muttering some sentences Nico couldn't quite catch as the Finns hand came down hard on his ass, slapping his cheeks in turns, before his body was reclaimed by moving hips on tingling burning skin.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the set as Heikki pondered into him, their bodies moving as one. ´Nico was aware at this rate he wouldn't hold on any longer.

To his luck, the videos weren't paid for the length of it but for the quality. He tried his hardest to get a hold, his fingers scratching among the tiled surface as his arousal gathered into a hot knot settled in his guts.

Heikki had moved position slightly holding one of Nico's legs up as he hit his prostate head on with every move, The young German was by now screaming and moaning heavily not able to utter one coherent word. Both of them lost in the sensation. Heikki could feel Nico starting to tremble as his eyes were fixed on the camera above Heikki's shoulder that tried to catch every moment and glint as Nico moaned out aloud, tightening around Heikki, praising him with satisfied noises before covering the wall all over in white cum as his orgasm hit hard.

“Cut!” Christian yelled again seeing them both breath heavily as Heikki dropped Nico's leg to the ground and supported his shaking frame.

“Damn, tight bitch you are.” Heikki whispered breathlessly as they both were run over by the aftershocks of their action.

“Brilliant!” Christian cheered, letting them sort themselves out as the staff handed them a few towels.

“Now I really need a shower!” Nico chuckled before cleaning himself up.

“Well done boys, this is going to be epic!” Christian approved looking over the footage on his monitor, satisfied with himself.

Nico felt empty and quite sore but satisfied nonetheless. Heikki was always his favourite because he would bang him into oblivion if he just ask for it, nothing compared to Jense, soft, careful movements.

“You did a good job.” they nodded before calling it a day, everyone returning to their own business. Nico taking the cab back home to his apartment in Monaco he shared with Jenson.

They couple headed out for dinner together, Nico still fidgety on his chair but sure Jenson would be satisfied with a nice head job treaty for his Grand Prix win.

Of course there was no objection from his boyfriend as they settled into bed later that evening. Nico showed him a few photos he had done for the video thumbnails, seeing Jenson smile proudly at the beauty in front of him before leaning over to capture their lips in a romantic kiss. Coming home from set was always romantic to Nico, but his adventures side dreaded for freedom he only could find at the set when they performed.

With Jense it was about making love, at work it was banging each others brains out.

 


	2. Spill it - break it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you get confused, this chapter contains a time loop and I'm sorry if it is written a bit bad. I tried my hardest to make it suit. Please be nice.

It was the last race of the season where Jenson sealed his next WDC title celebrating on the verge of adrenalin. He and Mark cheered together for their team's next Constructors champion's trophy. The entire paddock was an ocean of waving arms, chanting people and champagne. Bernie was on stage with them, proud for both of them. Mark had finished as second right after Jense who took another pole to podium and the newbee in town Lewis, who had a fair enough great start into his first F1 season.

The only one missing was Nico and Jenson couldn't help himself but some of his tears, were tears for missing his beloved boyfriend as well. Nevertheless the crowd was not only cheering for him but also for Mark who would retire and not compete in the next season. Jenson was already on the verge of going jack shit on his team principal because so far he had no idea who he would team up with for the next year. The rumours on the grit were raging like wildfire but none of the discussed options seem appealing to Jense after all.

All he could do was sit and wait. With Christmas ahead he might as well just enjoy is time off and was hoping Nico hadn't booked any more appointments. He was sad enough that Nico had a fashion show today instead of being in front of Jense right there on the grit celebrating his win. Mark patted Jenson's shoulder gently and sprayed him with more champagne, leaning closer to his ear whispering softly.

“Don't be sad Jenson I might be coming back you'll never know.” Jenson huffed and laughed. He wasn't really missing Mark's Aussie straight forward big mouth any time soon, at least one thing he could be sure about.

  


Meanwhile Nico was trapped in an expensive looking wooden chair in front of Christian's camera, his body half covered in a red blanket and a crown crooked on his head. Today's set was a fake castle set up in one of the older palais around the Monaco street circuit, which wasn't far off just a couple of streets ahead. But not only the location was special, the entire set was special and rare. He grinned like a loon at the money he would get once everything was taped. Sebastian's fairy tale sets where always the best and the best paid. Thinking about it he recalled Kimi as the frog prince which was one of his first break throughs with Finn Fetish productions. The Finn with the ice blue eyes got a shit load of money just for sucking some cocks, left along the check he gets if he makes good use of the balls of his.

Today's actor in crime would be a guy they called K-mag he was pretty new to all of it, Nico hadn't meet him before and his fingers were itching to explore new territory. The paper which provides the few lines of text Nico would have to say, was sprawled out on his thigh and he didn't really care. Horny Horner didn't really fancy improvisation but Nico always had to improvise at some point anyway.

Mysterious K-mag just entered, his blonde hair swept aside in an attempt of punk like restrain, bright shades of almost bleached like strands peeking out of it, piercing bright blue azure eyes deeper than any ocean Nico had ever seen and for a moment he couldn't help but got lost in this intense gaze.

What the hell was going on?

This was just a little boy, he had such a baby face with chubby cheeks and a small nose. He could have easily been mistaken for Nico's younger brother for instance if he wouldn't have a stubborn line forming his jaw and sort of pretty exaggerating eyebrows, of which one was pierced, the silver jewlery glittering in the spotlights. His lips were a neat full size of flushed pink and he was flickering his tongue over them in a nervous manner.

“Welcome on board K-mag.” Christian greeted him, shaking his hand and got a bright flash of a smile in return. This would have even done it for a toothpaste advert, Nico thought.

“Nico, meet your new partner.” Christian shouted and watched Nico roll his eyes. He wasn't planning on getting up from that chair despite he was already fully naked underneath the red velvet that covered his crotch. He was the boss of the scene so why should he bother getting up, when the kid could come and get to his knees in an instant? He wasn't playing the sub this time. Nico crooked his neck aside, adjusting his supportive arm to snip his fingers next to the crown he was wearing, his gaze travelling over K-mag.

“Cookie.” Nico smiled. This guy remided him of a tight little cookie and for a second he was wondering if his ass would be just as tight.

“Oh seems like Nico want's to get down to action already.” Horner stated with an amused smile.

“I don't mind.” K-mag replied dryly but with ease. He obviously wasn't getting the hint but stalked over to Nico like he would own the place.

“Time to teach you some manners, shouldn't we?” Nico dropped more rhetorically then in earnest. The camera would join them on Christian's order whenever the producer thought it would be necessary. K-mag stopped in front of the throne Nico was sitting on, getting on one knee and bowed his head but the smirk on his face was still in place.

“I wonder what you are smilling about little knight in shattered armor. Once I am done with you.” Nico left the rest of the sentence in a growl.

“Good stuff boys! Keep going.” Christian ordered.

K-mag followed suit, bubbling his few lines, but still with a sort of dirty smudge to it. Nico wanted to wank that smug smile from his lips and make him squirm and struggle underneath his power. He lifted K-mags face with the tip of his index finger gazing into those azure hypnotic eyes. The kink was laughing back at him making his skin tingle in response as he tossed the red velvet aside to expose his already hard cock with a smirk.

K-mags eyes went wide by the size of it, before he went down to work and started sucking Nico off, who obviously enjoyed it, if the moans falling from his lips were anything to go by.

The Newbee tried his hardest to ignore the camera zooming in on them and to concentrate on the task at hand, hollowing his cheeks one last time, as he let Nico's over sensitive hardness slip from his engulfing mouth with an obscene pop sound, looking up at him as he went.

Nico didn't wait long with the desire burning within him as he took over control and showed the newbee exactly what it means to get truelly fucked and eaten out all at once.

He thought he'd never heard anyone scream that high pitched and moaning this loud, but every noise he could get out of the boy was enough praise to get him closer to the edge. Christian was pleased with the film and it wouldn't need much editing because both of the actors had created such a strong atmosphere and scene, he was delighted with the result.

 

 

And indeed Christian should be right, Nico had returned home for only 2 nights and prepared to welcome Jenson home, who was supposed to arrive from his latest race that exact afternoon as Sebastian Vettel himself called him with the big news.

His movie with K-mag had indeed impressed and gathered 1 million clicks in just one day. He hasn't outdone the Iceman but he was close to. Nico's face was all flushed as he hugged his boyfriend and he struggled to come up with a reasonable excuse for his excitement.

 

“It's okay princess baby I am happy too. The championship lead is in my hands now and I'm sure I will conquer the title at the next race.” Jenson soothed his shaking boyfriend. Nico hardly surpressed a snort but went for the excuse Jense had left him hanging with. Everything as long as he and his secret was safe.

“Of course I am excited.” Nico assured his beaming boyfriend as their glasses clinked and the champagne was running down their throats in a toast to their love.

“I have more news your way.” Jenson beamed, having his suitcase abandoned in the hallway and long forgotten about.

“Oh, what is it?” Nico rushed in a bit too eager. He didn't want to talk about work, he wanted to make Jense happy, but then again Jense was comfortable talking about racing it seems and that was what he needed at that moment even if it tasted bitter for Nico. A pill to swollow if you were in love with a guy who lived his life at 200mph.

 

“Surprise!” Jenson smiled, his eyes lighted up in pure pleasure.

“Tell me?!” Nico begged, crawling onto his boyfriends lap and hugging him close.

“I got a new team mate for the next season, I meet him at the airport, that's why I am home late.” Nico faked some interest for the sake of love. How on earth could Jense seriously consider a new team mate some interesting topic, if he could also make good use of the little time they had for one another?

“He's danish and his name is Kevin.” Jenson started to rant with Nico trying his hardest to listen and not rub up his crotch for attention.

“I'm sure you will meet him at the race next weekend. He will hang out in the garage getting a look at things. He's pretty young so, you are still attending are you?” Jense asked again, kissing Nico lovingly.

“Sure! I'll be there cheering for you at the chequered flag when you get your title my love.” Nico cooed.

 

 

And as he had promised, Nico was perched on a stool in the garage when Jenson got out on the run for FP3 on friday. All cameras fixed on him and he couldn't help himself but posed. He wondered who the new team mate would be, since he hadn't seen him yet but then again he was too busy looking out for Jense who just pulled into a stop and was rolled back into the garage when Mark took his last run to fix settings for the quali.

Nico was still smiling as Jense caught up with his engineers and finally abandoned the telemetry to snatch a deep tongued kiss from his lover, who had his helmet and HANS device put aside to engulf him with the soft nibbling of teeth at his bottom lip.

 

“Ready to meet Kevin?”

“Sure.” Nico hardly avoided rolling is eyes, he could come up with 5 billion things he rather would love to do right now, as Jenson dragged him off to the hospitality area of the motorhome.

“Nico, meet Kevin Magnussen.” Jenson beamed as Nico came face to face with very familiar features.

 

Silence fell as Jenson clearly missed out on a silent conversation before Kevin blurt out.

“Oh fuck!”

“Huh?” Jenson clearly couldn't get a hang on things.

“I thought you were a Finn? Oh if Seb hears about this little game of yours.” Nico spat before he could help himself.

“Bullshit. I just needed the money but hey at least you were nice to suck off.” Kevin sneered back with just as much venom leaving Jenson pupils blown wide in shock.

“NICO!!!!” Jenson yelled making everyone turn around. He must have missheard. Nico would never cheat on him. He wouldn't dare! Jenson would have known!

“FUCK YOU!” Nico raged not really taking in the extend of their fight or the state Jenson was in as he stood frozen and watching.

“At least you liked fucking me, don't you? Jenson, seriously? I never though you would be dating a pornstar, left along this whore out of all of them! Most famous on top of that.” Kevin mocked before walking out on them, leaving Nico to handle the fallout of his secret that was now broadcasted all over the world with the cameras fixed on a crying Jenson.

 

Jenson won the race and got his WDC but he wasn't smiling because his heart was broken.

 

 


End file.
